The Legend of Spyro: Too Peaceful
by JazzTheTiger
Summary: It has been four years since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and thus rid the world of the greater evil. Now there is peace. But Spyro has a greater calling... Will he accept his destiny? Or watch the world become a wasteland?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: too peaceful...

"What is this!" cried Malefore's deep multi-toned voice in surprise as several ghostly spirits pulled him into the crystal he had been standing on. Spyro and Cynder hovered warily nearby, watching as the Ancient Horror's paw made one final, desperate attempt at clawing for freedom, before being sucked into the crystal to be banished by the Ancestors for all eternity. They were in the centre of the splitting, crumbling earth, Spyro watched the devastation Malefore had caused worsen around him, they had failed to kill the Destroyer, merely stalling its journey around the earth, it had completed the ring of destruction and slid back into the volcano. The voice of the now deceased fire guardian Ignitus spoke into his thoughts, 'when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world, his spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…'. Now better understanding his place in the world, Spyro began to bind himself with the earth, using his powers to connect each and every rock to the other, the powers caused the fragments of the earth to pull back together, slotting into their original places, all attracted to ghostly remains of Spyro's powerful outburst at the centre of the earth. The two young dragons had escaped the colliding rocks, with mere seconds to spare.

Four years later…

The great cracks and abyss's that had formed when the earth had split where slowly merging, healing as the heat and pressure caused the rock at the cracks to partially liquefy, 'gluing' the earth back together again… slowly….

Meanwhile… The purple dragon tapped his claws against a wooden deck and inhaled the salty air, he was on board a cargo ship. Something had drawn him to it, he was unsure what, but with nearly three years experience of solitude, besides the company of his dragonfly brother, he had learnt to trust his instincts over anything else. He snarled silently and retreated into the shadows as he heard footsteps approach, the dragonfly followed, dimming his glow as much as he was able, a skill he had learnt in order to remain by the secretive dragon's side. Surprisingly to Sparx, Spyro had remained on board the ship for the most if its voyage since it set sail several weeks ago. There was clearly something that caught the dragon's interest here, often when he had thought they found what 'it' was, they had found nothing that interested Spyro, but yet he remained, often pacing after their many failed searches muttering to himself "it's got to be here... I felt it… I HAVE to find it..." Whatever 'it' was, they weren't leaving without it.

A cheetah guard patrolled into view, Spyro's purple scales bristled, he knew they had a keen sense of smell, it would only be so long before he would be discovered. And he most certainly did not want any witnesses, nonetheless there had been some, they had not lived for long though, he had made certain of that much. So he did not linger in any place longer than was necessary, if word got back to the commander of his where-abouts on board (though they were aware of his presence), they would begin to search in full force. He could not afford a retreat now, not when he was so close to the source of his mental distress... those sleepless nights and those disturbing dreams… when he had boarded the ship, the dreams stopped, and he could rest peacefully. He knew there was no great evil in this world anymore, in fact there was very little evil at all, and this is what unsettled Spyro greatly. His job was not over, his job was to _restore_ balance to the world, not to take sides.

The cheetah guard unsheathed his sword, he had caught Spyro's scent, and by now, it was well known to the guards, though only ever found in faint traces to most of them, this would be the first time this guard caught Spyro's full scent, and the last. Leaping out into the open, Spyro grasped the Cheetah's leg with his jaws dragging him into the shadows, with a flick of his tail he disarmed the cheetah and covered the guard's mouth and nose with his paws while he bit into his furry throat. The cheetah gave a muffled cry of pain before convulsing several times, thirty second later, he fell limp in the purple dragon's arms. Spyro warily poked his head out of the shadows and scanned his surroundings for any presence, they were presently alone. Picking up the guard's limp body in his jaws by the torso, he cautiously made his way towards the edge of the ship. He then tossed the cheetah's body overboard and then piled rope over the bloodstains where he had bitten the cheetah's throat, though he had tried his best to stem the bleeding and avoiding blood dripping onto the deck (by sucking the blood from the wound and licking away the blood that streamed between his toes when he applied pressure to the wound).

Several hours later that night, the Cheetah's absence was noticed amongst the fellow guardsmen, perched nearby atop one of the many giant silos, Spyro groomed himself, listening to their conversations. "It's that blasted purple dragon again!" Spat one guard, "Yeah, we've lost twenty of our crew to him already this week! Why should Sparrow's disappearance be any different!" snarled another "I think that battle with Malefore knocked a few screws loose in his head" snorted the first guard. The purple dragon's scales bristled at the very mention of that name, tendrils of smoke escaped his nostrils as he began to dig his claws into the silo in anxiety. '_Ignore them, Spyro_' Sparx's voice echoed in his mind, their bond had become so strong that they could communicate telepathically, even from great distances. '_It's not worth revealing yourself now and losing everything..._' The purple dragon sighed, watching his companion '_You're right... but when I find what I'm looking for, I'll torch this boat..._' The dragonfly nodded in response, '_Do what you must..._'


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Spyro: too peaceful… Ch 2

"We must be on our guard for the rest of this voyage, from now on all of us must travel in pairs when on board this ship" the commander's voice called out above the din of small conversations, the guardsmen nodded in response as they awaited their meals, they were in the mess hall of the ship. Spyro heard this, and sat up from his comfortable position on the roof of the building. '_We must hurry!_' he said to Sparx a great urgency in his voice. He took to the skies and lazily glided above the decks, he felt the familiar pull of his item of desire, and followed it until the feeling became unbearable. He found himself circling above the Captain's cabin. '_Why didn't I think of here before!_' he exclaimed, '_Oh look! We have to face a boss before we get what we want, what is with this world!_' Sparx replied his voice thick with exasperation.

Spyro landed on the roof of the building, the wooden panels beneath his paws creaked from carrying his weight. He sat and waited for several minutes, looking to see if there were any patrols, none arrived. After jumping down from the roof, he tried the door handle, it was locked. He warily scanned the area again, then kicked down the door, it fell with a loud crash. Lights came on all around him. He heard the wary shouts of the nearby crew. He didn't have much time. He began to frantically search the room, panicking because the feeling had disappeared. Then he paused and concentrated, and found that pull again, he followed it with his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes again, he was facing the captain's desk and on that desk lay a necklace, with a amethyst crystal pendant. The pendant pulsed with a dull glowing purple light as he came closer to it. He reached for it with his paw, when a shout interrupted him. The guards had found him. Hastily grabbing the pendant, he leapt upwards, smashing through the wooden roof of the cabin. Only to fly straight into a fishing net.

The large net had been stretched out over the building in anticipation for such an escape. Spyro snarled fiercely as the Guards of various species approached him, their weapons drawn. They had sapped him of his mana the moment they had discovered of his presence several weeks back. He was surrounded. "Your net won't hold me for long!" he hissed at the commander, a creature easily confused with a cheetah, but the vivid black stripes that marked his fur defined him as a tiger, a much stronger creature, but not nearly as agile. He wore silver armor decorated with elaborate engravings, such armor was only typical of a soldier of higher status. "We were aware of that, dragon" the commander replied with a raised eyebrow. The tiger signaled to a guard behind him holding a bottle of liquid. The guard threw the bottle at Spyro, it smashed in his face and the dragon snarled in outrage, before collapsing into unconsciousness. The guard had thrown a bottle of chloroform.

Spyro woke, half a day later, his vision clouded, his throat stung as he inhaled the intoxicating chemical that had thrown him into an immediate sleep. It was not so strong now, but its presence fogged his mind. Something was poking into his paw, curiously he brought it into his vision, to see an amethyst pendant with a glow that pulsed in time with each of his heart beats. Its beauty calmed him and the pulse slowed, and slowly the fog lifted from his mind, he realised he had been captured. '_Sparx?_' he called out with his mind, the dragonfly's familiar conscience reassuringly brushed against his own. Knowing that he wasn't getting off the boat without a fight, he slid the pendant over his head, the necklace sat comfortably at the base of his neck. He sat up and stretched, when he stepped forward, a force at his throat tugged him backwards. He grasped at the area of discomfort, it was a steel collar, he was chained to the room, like a dog chained to a kennel. '_This is worse than being chained to Cynder!_' yelped the dragon in outrage to his dragonfly friend. The dragonfly had found his statement rather amusing.

He caught a familiar scent, it was Terrador, the earth guardian, he hadn't seen any of the guardians for three years.

He had run away from the temple, their rules did not make any sense to him, they seemed so… petty. He had to wait until he was a certain 'legal' age to mate, he had learnt this rule when Cyril had caught him trying to mount Cynder. From that day on, the young dragons had been separated from each other. But that wasn't the only reason he left, the feeling that his 'job' was not finished had steadily gotten worse, it had made him uneasy and tense. He had been getting into increasingly frequent and violent disagreements with the guardians. Until he had left the temple and the guardians behind, seeking to finish whatever he had to do. He told no-one of his intentions, not even Sparx at first, but the dragonfly would keep coming back, he remained by his side, even when he killed the first innocent life….

Then he heard the voices of the three guardians, they were here to take him back to the temple, they would make his 'job' difficult to complete. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, he knew that killing good citizens was bad, but it seemed a 'necessary evil' to him. If there weren't evil things to kill the good, who would do it?

He snarled silently, and began to tug on the chain with desperation. Setting his legs apart, he began to lean back away from the wall until the chain was taught, gritting his teeth and setting his jaw, he struggled further back, his desire to pull the chain from the wall. It was too painful, so he moved right against the wall, grasping the chain in his paws he began to pull, he kicked the areas near the steel attachment to weaken the wood. With a loud snap, the attachment broke free of the wall. Picking the length of chain up in his mouth he padded towards the doorway. '_You've got about a ten metre clearance from the building_' informed Sparx, knowing that his brother was somehow free, '_That's all I need_' the dragon replied. Spyro charged out into the open, and leaped into the air spreading his wings. A powerful bolt of electricity just missed his snout as he flew, he hissed in annoyance, his mouth was too full of chain to retaliate. He knew the speedy electricity guardian would be on his tail in mere moments, but he felt his mana return to him as he put distance between him and the ship. He produced a hot white flame and brought the chain up to it, and proceeded to melt it enough before snapping it away from him. Now with only a few links attached to the collar, Spyro's mouth was free. These days, producing a flame like that was easy and used very little of his mana. But Volteer had nearly reached him, he felt the air around him become electrically charged, and dove just in time to dodge yet another lightning attack. Now he was some way behind the guardian, who was having a hard time slowing down enough to turn around. He flew close to the waves, using the pockets of heat they radiated near the surface to gain extra speed, his wing tips sometimes splashing into the water. Using his most recent element wind, he created a strong air current beneath him to maintain the speed while he gained altitude, the air current quickly became of cyclonic magnitude, heat and fire engulfed Spyro as he came up underneath Volteer at an insane speed. The guardian stalled in flight and curled up in pain before falling from the sky, Spyro continued to gain altitude until he was safely hidden amongst the clouds, where he waited for Sparx to catch up.

The attack had not killed Volteer, but he was bleeding internally where the impact from Spyro had ruptured organs. Luckily Terrador and Cyril had given chase too, and rescued Volteer from the merciless ocean moments after being engulfed by the waves. There was no point chasing Spyro now, they needed to get medical help, urgently.

When the sun began to set, Spyro was waiting, he had been following the ship a distance, watching for the guardians, whom had left for the land to seek medical aid for Volteer as soon as they rescued him, which was several hours earlier. Spyro flew closer to the ship, now in stealth mode, if he was seen, arrows would go flying, and he could not risk getting injured this far out in the ocean. Once in range with the ship, he let loose a volley of powerful fire bombs onto the large wooden cargo ship. He quickly retreated a safe distance again and watched as the crew made feeble attempts at dousing the fires, nonetheless the ship was gradually engulfed in flames. Satisfied that the ship could not be recovered, he flew on, seeking land and a place to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Spyro: Too peaceful… Ch 3

By the first rays of dawn, Spyro had found the mainland. The coasts that he flew towards were edged with sharp rocks and tall cliffs, these cliffs were littered with caves. Spyro chose a cave that was well away from civilization and high enough to escape the sea spray from where the waves crashed against the cliffs. Too tired to hunt for food or gather bedding materials, he lay down and slept, the dragonfly settling between his wings.

Little did he know that the guardians had resided in the nearest town.

Terrador and Cyril stood by their injured comrade's bedside, they were in the local hospital. The yellow dragon writhed in his fitful dreams, a permanent snarl fixed upon his muzzle from the pain his injuries caused him. The small team of local doctors and nurses had done all they could within their power for the electricity guardian, but the recovery, if there was one, would be slow. He was by far the youngest of the now three remaining guardians, and he held the record for being the youngest dragon to take on the role of a guardian. After the previous electricity guardian had died in battle, Volteer had taken his place, being the last electricity dragon still alive, he did not have much choice. Now it seemed, that he would not get the chance to pass his knowledge onto the next generation of electricity dragons (if there were any). Terrador sighed sadly, one by one the many different elemental dragon races had been killed to extinction over the past century, it appeared that the mighty dragon itself was about to face extinction. The actions of past dragons (Malefore) and the now present Spyro, were only fuelling the other species hatred towards the dragons.

His thoughts were interrupted when Cynder burst into the room, everything about her posture communicated sheer exhaustion as she collapsed at the foot of Volteer's bed, panting heavily. Her arrival only mildly surprised Cyril and Terrador, they had left the worried black dragoness at the dragon temple with promises of returning with Spyro within that week. That was two weeks ago. Somehow she had received news of the electricity guardian's condition, and flown to the town without any rest. Moments later, a frustrated looking Hunter peered into the room, his gaze rested on Cynder who was still gasping for air. She glanced at him with an apologetic expression before resting her head on her paws. Hunter shook his head and motioned for Terrador to follow him outside the room.

"Do you know how she found out?" Terrador inquired. "She saw me along the trail heading into town, and asked if I had seen any of you. I tried to get her to rest a bit before going into town" sighed Hunter, "But she would hear none of it once I told her about Volteer…" Terrador gave a laugh at this, how typical of her…

By late afternoon, Spyro had woken from his sleep. His dreams had been filled with the dying screams of his victims, his thoughts wondered back to the blazing ship, the flash backs of every guard he had murdered. He began to feel weak as his past actions caught up with his conscience, he staggered over to the entrance of the cave. He remembered the guardians, how he had attacked Volteer, a sudden wave of nausea overcame him and he abruptly vomited over the edge of the cliff. '_Spyro, you okay bro?_' Sparx had sensed Spyro's anguish through the energies his conscience gave off. '_There's no way he could've survived that…_' sobbed Spyro. The dragon lay down in the fading sunlight and cried, knowing that there were many more who would die from his activities. Sparx settled down beside Spyro in an attempt to comfort him, knowing that he could not physically comfort his brother by holding him, he instead projected more soothing thoughts into Spyro's mind, those of their blissful past, of their imagined peaceful future. The dragon's sobs soon began to cease and a more regular breathing pattern was established. This was not the first time he had an emotional breakdown, and it would not be the last, his 'job' was slowly crushing his spirit, and his will to live on into the future, fearing that his 'job' will not end.

A silent hour passed before Sparx interrupted '_Do you want to get something to eat?_' Spyro nodded in response and stood up stretching a bit. During his many journeys he had found books with spells, and even more importantly, learnt how to cast them successfully. His most used spell was a colour changing spell, using this spell he changed his purple scales into dark crimson scales. His eyes changed into a fiery orange shade and his crest took on a more rugged appearance, essentially he looked like an entirely different dragon, which was what he wanted, a disguise. The plan was for Spyro to go into town and buy himself a meal and/or supplies if anything was open at this time, while Sparx caught butterflies for himself. This was also an opportunity for him to find out what others knew of his friend's activities, he was secretly hoping to hear about Cynder.

Half an hour later he was walking down the main street of town, dragons were regular visitors in this town so no-one gave him much attention. He was heading towards the local pub when he saw a familiar black dragoness walking towards him down the same street. Initially she barely acknowledged him, but curiosity got the better of her when she got closer, mainly because he appeared to be the same age as her and indeed he was. Spyro winked at her when he saw her checking him out, she smirked in response, and swung her hips a little as they passed each other, Spyro couldn't help but look back. She had grown tall and slim since he last saw her, she had long, thin legs and a long tail, though she did not have curves like the other females he had seen (wide hips and such) she was very beautiful and moved with cat-like grace, overall she had become an elegant looking female. He grinned slyly as he continued on his way to the pub, the hub of social activity within towns.


End file.
